Soumission
by Azraelana
Summary: -Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ,mon ami , quel heureux hasard ! accompagné de son légendaire sourire énigmatique et de sa bonne humeur le magicien engagea la discussion.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit speach a la fin.**

La lune haute et seule dans le ciel éclaire faiblement les rues de Bree , ou quelques rats rôdent encore a la tombé de la nuit tandis que les passants se pressent de rentrer dans leurs maisonnée , plus aucune activité dans les rues , il n'y a plus que le bruit des gouttes ruisselantes sur les toits en fond sonore. Le calme avant la tempête disait-on , oui , car depuis quelques temps la ville d'habitude si animée en soirée était d'un calme angoissant. Seulement une silhouette hâtive parcoure encore les rues de la ville , enveloppé d'un grand manteau noir et de petite taille monté sur un poney dont la couleur est difficilement déchiffrable avec la sombre nuit dont la ville a coutume de se parer depuis quelques temps. Le sombre inconnu tellement inconnu a nos yeux poussa la lourde et grinçante porte de l'auberge bruyante comme a son habitude contrairement a la ville allez la r'voila avec sa ville. La curieuse silhouette se révéla a la lumière d'un chandelier en repoussant son capuchon. L'homme ou plutôt le nain qui parcourait les ruelles il y maintenat plus d'une dizaine de minute sembla être le Roi sous la Montagne , le Seigneur des fontaines d'argent , le petit-fils de Thror , le fils de Thrain , Thorin Oakenshield. Assis au fond de la grande salle , il passa commande rapidement , deux hommes a la carrure imposante s'échangèrent un regard entendu et se levérent , le roi avisa les hommes qui en moins de deux secondes furent sur ses flancs et porta sa main usé par le travail sur la garde de son épée , lassé par les combats et les bagarres de tavernes , il se posa par deux fois la futile question , n'aurait-il pas mieux fait de les égorger sans prévenir ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps , qu'un vieillard impatient s'assit lourdement sur la chaise de bois de la taverne , il s'attabla tranquillement débalant ses affaires tout en jetant de rapides coup d'oeil vers lui.

**-Gandalf ,** la voix teinté de respect le nain salua le magicien , inclinant promptement la tête. Malgré ses années d'érrance il n'avait pas perdu les bonnes manières , et il valait pour lui qu'il ne les perde jamais.

**-Thorin Ecu-de-chêne ,mon ami , quel heureux hasard , **accompagné de son légendaire sourire énigmatique et de sa bonne humeur le magicien engagea la discussion. Même si le brun savait pertinament que ce n'était absolument pas un hasard , il entreprit de lui répondre. Après une discussion des plus passionante sur le pourquoi du comment il était arriver ici , Gandalf se montra enclin a lui révéler la vrai raison de sa venue , le magicien se fabriqua un masque de serieux et de neutralité avant de prendre la parole d'une voix sombre et étonnament rauque pour son âge ...avancé dit-on. Il lui conta alors les signes avant-coureurs qu'il était temps que les nains reprennent Erebor , le motivant a bouger ses petites fesses pour aller déloger un dragon et récupérer leurs dû ainsi que récupérer la magnifique petite pierre ronde pour rallier les armées naines a leurs cause.

**- Mais il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler , moins d'importance certes , mais importance quand même**. _Le magicien se râcla diffcilement la gorge , aah les joies de l'herbe a pipe. _**Il me semble que vous lors de notre dernière rencontre , vous êtiez accompagné d'une jeune femme qui se trouvait être votre femme , vous aviez un enfant , non ? Qu'est-il advenu de lui ? ** Pour le tact on repassera hein.

Le grand nain se renfrogna , le magicien en savait trop.

**IIIII**

**Non , ne me frappez pas! Ranger moi ces couteaux et ces machines de tortures! Mais vous pouvez laisser une petite review si cela vous chante , j'vous dis pas non :3! Bonne journée.**


	2. Chapter 2

La vieille forteresse de Dol Guldur n'avait pas été animé depuis bien longtemps mais aujourd'hui , une force avait refait surface , jour de fête si fête il pouvait y avoir car en cette journée , la jeune fille du plus puissant des Nazgûls , revenait diront-nous a la maison , le coeur noirci comme celui de son père , la jeune fille rivalisait en terme de cruauté avec son père. Alors aujourd'hui les orcs s'affairait a préparer l'arrivée de celle que tout le monde respectait , elle avait fuit après la chute d'Angmar et avait longtemps pleuré sur son sort et sur celui de son funeste père qu'elle aimait , même sous la forme d'un spectre. Le dit père , attendait sa fille avec impatience , après tout ce temps , il avait hâte de voir comment sa fille avait évoluée.

La dite - fille qui en passant s'appellait Azénor , n'était plus très loin de la noir forteresse , sur son coursier du Mordor elle filait a tout allure entre les arbres , elle porte avec fierté sa cape montrant fièrement le blason du Mordor , vétue d'un corset noir ainsi que d'une pantalon noir surmonté par des bottes de la même couleur. Les sabots du cheval résonnant sur le pavé du vieux pont annoncèrent son arrivée et des clameurs montèrent d'en haut des ruines , alors et seulement a ce moments la , elle s'autorisa un sourire , heureuse d'être enfin rentrée a la maison , depuis tout ce temps...

Elle sauta a bas de son cheval et le donna a des esclaves orques , avec son air fier et sa main sur le pommeau de son épée , elle gravit les escaliers de pierres pour se retrouver dans une salle circulaire , ou l'attendait un orc pâle , un vieil ami avec qui elle avait combattu lors de l'attaque d'Angmar , elle l'avait sauvé a de nombreuses reprises et lui de même.

" Azog , mon vieil ami!" elle s'empressa d'aller vers lui et lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule.

- Azénor , tu a bien changée. Il se retourna vers elle et ils discutèrent de leurs dernier meurtre comme des frères. "

L'atmosphère changea pour devenir froide et la jeune fille se retourna vers on père , faisant voler le blason du Mordor derrière elle.

" Père , elle esquissa une révérence et il s'avança vers elle en clamant qu'il était heureux de la retrouver , après maintes formules de politesse , il lui ordonna de le suivre ainsi que son général , Azog. Le long couloir dans lequel , ils évoluaient déboucha sur une une autre salle circulaire , a la différence de l'autre , il y avait une table. Ils y prenèrent place et son père lui expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles , elle était ici.

" Azénor , Azog j'ai une importante missions a vous confier , depuis peu j'ai eu vent que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne souhaitait reprendre sa montagne , nous sommes tous daccord pour dire que nous devons lui faire payer ses crimes ?

Ils hochèrent la tête , un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

"Bien. Alors , Azénor il va te falloir intègrer leur compagnie , pour ainsi offrir un point d'appui a Azog qui se chargera de les traquer et de les tuer. "

" Ou dois-je me rendre , père ?

" En Comté , chez Bilbon Sacquet , quand a toi Azog tu attendra le message d'Azénor pour commençer la traque , est-ce compris ?

"Compris , d'une même voix.

"Faites-vite , soyez discret et ne vous faites pas tuer par ces ignobles rats.

La dernière phrase sonna comme un ordre , et les deux "amis" se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie nouvellement aménagée , Azénor s'équipa d'une épée de morgul , regarni son carquois de flèches noire et se saisit de deux épaulières. Azog lui ne prit que sa massue fétiche et tout deux se sérrèrent la main en se souhaitant bonne chance. Elle monta sur son coursier de la nuit et lui sur son warg blanc.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait en Comté , lui se dirigeait vers les Monts Gundabad. Ainsi ils se séparèrent en amis.

Quand Azénor arriva en Comté , le soir pointait son nez , elle trouva facilement l'endroit mais resta a distance quand elle remarqua qui était devant elle , le fier Thorin Ecu-de-chêne se tenait la sur le chemin , elle se retint difficilement de lui sauter dessus , installant des barrières dans son esprit , elle inspira mais elle ne pût se retenir , rien qu'une petite frayeur aller... Elle lança son cheval au galop dans le cris strident propre au Nazgûls et bouscula le nain de plein fouet l'envoyant bouler par-terre , elle , elle s'enfuit dans les bois riant encore de sa plaisanterie , après quelques minutes et en s'assurant que le roi nain était rentrée , elle se posta devant la porte , sautant a bas de sa monture , elle toqua , cinq coups , cinq coups qui sonnait le glas de leur vie. L'homme qui lui ouvra était petit , caractère propre au Hobbit , et bougonna en se demandant qui était-ce encore , il se tût subitement quand il leva les yeux vers son invitée , Azénor n'était pas moche , loin de la même mais elle dégageait une aura malfaisante et particulièrement apeurante et pour ce pouvoir , elle pouvait remercier grandement son père. Le semi-homme prit peur et manqua de s'évanouir quand la femme entra dans sa maison , un lèger sourire au lèvres qui disparut quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait se baisser pour passer les portes. La jeune fille remplaça sa cape au noir blason par une avec celui de l'Angmar , elle ne renierait pas ses origines si facilement mais les nains connaissait celui du Mordor alors elle ne devait pas prendre de risque.

"GANDALF! Le petit hobbit de sa voix rendu aigue par la peur coura a toute vitesse vers ce qu'elle devinait être la salle a manger. Le dit-magicien , arriva rapidement , trop rapidement a son goût vers l'endroit ou elle se tenait , accompagné par les nains.

La jeune femme leva les mains en signe de paix et s'autorisa a prendre la parole , inventant une fausse ascendance pour le coup.

" Je suis Azénor fille de Cirion du Nord. Le mage la détailla de ses petits yeux , la jeune femme , diffusait toujours son aura maléfique , ce qui évita a quelques nains d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une remarque acerbe.

" Et que faites vous ici ? Se risqua le magicien.

" Il y a un signe sur la porte , la jeune fille en avait déja marre des nains , alors elle répondit simplement , une grosses flemme d'expliquer.

" Ah oui le signe.. Eh bien joignez-vous a nous !

Okay , premier problème passé , son plan se déroulait bien , les nains protestèrent mais un simple regard suffit a les faire taire. Ce que tous n'avait pas remarquer c'était le blason d'Angmar sur sa cape , tous sauf un et bien-sûr l'attentif n'était autre que Thorin , malgré tout il ne dit rien. Ils parlèrent tous ensemble , la jeune fille adossée a une poutre écoutait distraitement les discussions en se limant les ongles , si son père avait été la il l'aurait déja engeulé. Arriva le moment tant attendu ou Gandalf lui proposa de se joindre a eux , certains protestèrent , surtout Thorin mais l'aura maléfique les calmèrents , elle soupira , ce truc était vraiment très utile , malgré tout , Thorin grommela son mécontentement et L'istari leva les yeux en l'air. Il tendit le contrat a la jeune femme qui lut en diagonale , refusa une plume que lui tenait Bilbo.

Elle se saisit d'une dague et s'entaille la main avant de cette fois-ci accepter la plume de Bilbo.. Ainsi en lettre de sang elle signa son contrat. Elle y était liée par le sang , pour l'instant. Le reste de la nuit ses pensées voguèrent vers Azog , elle se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance et qu'il avait la partie facile du plan.

Un des avantages d'être fille de Nazgûls était que , elle n'avait pas besoin de se reposer longtemps , une heure ou deux suffisait. Ainsi cette nuit-là , elle la passa a aiguiser ses épées dans un chuintement sinistre qui en firent frémir plus d'un dans leurs chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin , elle se leva avant tout le monde pour sortir son cheval , le pauvre lui qui était habitué a la chair des corbeaux , il avait dû se contenter d'un peu d'herbe , comme elle en fait sauf que l'herbe était en fait de la salade . Elle monta souplement sur le fier destrier qui ne broncha pas , l'encolure haute il se contenta de piaffer. Elle allait partir quand une voix ô combien familière l'arrêta. Elle fit volter son cheval et se retourna vers son interlocuteur , un air lassé sur le visage.

" Ou alle vous ? gronda la voix de Thorin , elle avait envie de lui tordre le cou.

" Sortir mon cheval , sur un ton éffronté , elle demande le galop a son cheval qui partit en trombe heureux de pouvoir enfin galope librement , le prince lui serra les prince devant sa fierté baffoué , qu'elle gamine était-ce pour qu'elle lui manque de respect a ce point ?! Le voyage n'allait pas être tranquille mais alors pas du tout. Plus loin dans la Comté , la jeune femme riait encore de son air éffronté , allongée sur la croupe de son cheval , ses armes ceint a sa ceinture , elle était prête a partir , le dit-cheval broutait sans grande conviction , et ne bougeait que pour faire quelques pas en quête d'herbe. La jeune femme était a l'affût sans le montrer , ainsi elle entendit les nains arriver pestant sur la lacheté des deux protagonistes embauché hier , entandant les paroles aigres des nains , elle se redressa et se remit correctement en selle , son cheval passa de passif a sur-excité et elle rejoignit les nains en quelques foulées de galop éffrénée.

Ils avaient tout d'abord pris peur et avait sorti leurs armes en voyant la masse noir lançée au plein galop arriver sur eux , elle ne s'en formalisa pas et galopa jusqu'a Gandalf un air profondèement blasé devant la connerie des nains. Même si elle riait intérieurement de la peur qu'elle inspirait , bah oui on est pas fille de Nazgûls pour rien les coupains.

Elle avait tapé la discussion a Gandalf , mentant sur ses origines pour ne pas éveillés les soupçons , la journée s'était plutôt bien passée , toujours insociable vis a vis des nains , même si elle avait arrêtée son aura maléfique , elle ne désirait pas leurs parler. Seul Kili était venu lui parler , ou plutôt la draguer , elle l'avait rembarrer bien comme il faut et les autres nains était hilares face a sa réaction , le pauvre nain avait baissé la tête vexé et ne lui avait plus parler. Ainsi , il s'était installé dans une vieille ferme abandonnée , elle savait ce qui s'était passé ici , tout les serviteurs de l'Oeil le savait. Elle fût de corvée de poneys avec Fili et Kili , en fait elle ne s'occupa que de son cheval et laissa les autres a Kili et Fili , a leurs grand désespoir... Une fois son équidé propre et monta lestement sur son coursier sous les regards étonné des nains , encore une fois elle mena son cheval en lieu sûr par peur , avant de revenir au campement. Elle n'était pas encore arrivé que le magicien la dépassa en trombe et l'air furax , elle haussa les épaules et dégaina ses épées de Morgul , les nains détaillèrent les épées , et finalement un seul se jeta a l'eau , le plus vieux , celui avec une barbe blanche.

" Quels type d'art est-ce ? des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant les lames dentelées.

" La plus noir et la plus sombre forme de forge , maître ?

" Balin pour vous servir , il débita cela a toute allure en se courbant légèrement , elle sourit , ce n'était pas un sourire comme un autre , un sourire .. malsain. Sans ranger ses épées , elle s'avança vers le cercle , et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre ses épées plantées devant elle , elle changea sa cape pour revêtir celle du Mordor , arborant fièrement son blason , elle réajustait l'empennage de ses flèches quand Fili arriva tout essouflé , parlant difficilement , le seuls mots comprit furent " cambrioleur , troll" mais cela en fût asser a Azénor qui se leva , épées en mains tout en sifflant son cheval , la compagnie a sa suite , elle se dirigea lentement vers le feu des trolls , et s'y lança en feulant , partout elle tailladait , dansant comme son père lui avait appris , la dance sinistre , une danse spéctrale , mortelle et inévitable , mais ses efforts fût vains car , le cambrioleur se fit attraper et presque écartelé si Thorin n'avait pas bridée sa fierté , elle aussi avait du le faire dans un feulement de rage ses épées avait tinté par terre. Sans ménagement , elle fût jetée a terre dans un sac de toile. A vrai dire il était tous dans la même position , pestant et grognant contre la solidité des noeuds.. Mais Bilbo eu la merveilleuse idée d'occuper les trolls en attendant le lever du soleil , bien que ses propositions ne furent pas très fute fute , Gandalf arriva a temps et brisa un rocher pour accélèrer la venue des rayons du soleil , ainsi ils se libérèrent , elle récuppéra ses armes , et suivit a contre coeur le groupe de nains qui cherchaient en vain la cachette des trolls.

Tandis que les nains farfouillait dans la grotte , la jeune femme appela son cheval qui répondit aussitôt et déboula des fourrées , elle s'occupa patiemment de lui , quand quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien , eu la mauvaise idée de venir la déranger.

"Pourquoi tant d'attention envers ce cheval ? Le prince cracha presque ces mots.

" Ce vulgaire cheval comme vous sembler le voir , est mon compagnon de route depuis bien longtemps , je le suis redevable , maintenant si vous n'avez plus de question arrêter de m'emmerder et barrer vous , le ton de la jeune femme était cinglant et insolent , le prince ne put contenir sa rage un instant de plus , et il empoigna la jeune femme au col , mais fût vite surpris par la force de la jeune femme jusque la jugé faible , elle empoigna son bras et stoppa son emprise sur son cou , s'ensuivit une baston de regard , intérrompue par l'arrivée d'un deuxième mage , un détail attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire en enfourchant son cheval , qui comprit aussitôt , ainsi elle se rapprocha des nains tandis qu'ils abattait un warg éclaireur , elle s'élança.


End file.
